Genny
Jenny (ジェニー Jenī, also translated as Jeni) is a playable character from Fire Emblem Gaiden. She is a Cleric that works at the same shrine that Celica has lived and trained at for years. When Celica decides to go on a journey to discover what is going wrong with their land, Jenny pledges her healing skills to Celica and her group. She is somewhat lacking in self-confidence, claiming she can only fix minor injuries despite her great healing powers. After the war, she fell in love with one of her allies, although she refuses to specify who. In Game Recruitment In Chapter 2, talk to her at the Novis Monastery. Base Stats Growth Rates |20% |40% |40% |15% |20% |20% |0% |} Overall When considering the two Clerics that are obtained at the beginning of each route, Silk can be thought of as the Cleric with offense oriented support abilities, while Jenny plays a more traditional defensive/healing support role. Both of these Clerics tend to have a significant impact on how each route is played, as they both have tremendously powerful abilities at their disposal. There are 3 key abilities that differentiate Silk and Jenny. The first is their Illusion spells. Jenny's Illusion spell is learned at level 4 and will spawn Soldiers, fairly weak units that are mainly used as distractions or to weaken enemy units; while Silk's Illusion spell is learned at level 18 and spawns Dread Fighters, which are much more powerful. The second ability that differentiates the two Clerics is Silk's Warp spell, which Jenny never learns. Warp allows Silk to send any adjacent unit ANYWHERE on the map for 8HP. This ability allows her to send particularly durable units across entire maps to take out enemy Exorcists, Archers, or Sorcerers hidden behind a wall of enemies. This increased mobility allows for greater offensive strategy and positioning. The third ability that differentiates the two Clerics is Jenny's Physic spell, which allows Jenny to heal a unit ANYWHERE on the map. Jenny learns this early, and it makes keeping units alive in Celica's route far easier since after learning Physic, Jenny never has to put herself in danger or worry about positioning unless she wants to gain levels. On Alm's route, Teeta can be recruited near the end of the game with the Physic ability already learned. Silk's growths are well-balanced, except for her HP and Defense. This means she is a bit more well-rounded than Jenny and will likely wind up with more desirable stats. Jenny will generally wind up healing more and dealing more damage per hit, but be more vulnerable to being doubled than Silk. Regardless, both Silk and Jenny are vital to their respective parties, and are practically a must-use in any playthrough. Ending Though no one could have possibly dreamed of it happening, it's said that she fell in love with one of her companions. Who in the world could that person be? Her only answer is a smile. Quotes Gallery File:JennyFE2.gif|Jenny's portrait in Gaiden. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem Gaiden characters